


Christmas on Liberty

by Elyxer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-26
Updated: 2007-12-26
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyxer/pseuds/Elyxer
Summary: Sequel to Give Me Liberty and would make more sense if you read GML first.  We visit the Liberty gang for a little Christmas Cheer.





	Christmas on Liberty

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: This would make more sense if you've read Give Me Liberty, but it's not entirely necessary, especially if you're familiar with Firefly.  The italic dialogue is being spoken telepathically.  


* * *

Take my love, take my land, take me where I cannot stand. I don't care I'm still free, you can't take the sky from me. Take me out to the black, tell them I ain't coming back. Burn the land and boil the sea, you can't take the sky from me......There's no place I can be since I found my Liberty, you can't take the sky from me.

  
Captain Brian Kinney walked back towards his ship, Liberty, with his partner, Justin Taylor, close by his side.  After the brutal attack on his sanctuary, Haven, which cost him his sister, he’d pushed the ship and crew to evade the Alliance bounty hunters.  In a desperate move, they’d flown Liberty right through the Reaver’s blockade and discovered the planet Miranda.  After some exploring, they’d found quite a few planets that were thriving on this side of black behind the Reaver’s belt.  The Alliance had no strong hold here mostly because they were afraid of the Reavers, and they didn’t think anyone could survive to make it through to the other side, so the planets here were safe from Alliance control…at least for now.

They’d docked on Silas, a thriving planet that offered many commercial opportunities.  The residents were openly friendly on this peace loving planet, so they’d decided to do some Christmas shopping and take a break from space.  A very handsome man approached Brian, smiling warmly.  “If you need anything at all, and I do mean anything,  you let me know, handsome.”

Brian heard the menacing hum of one of Justin’s laser pistols right before he heard his partner’s deadly voice say, “Fuck off.”

The man’s eyes widen with fear when he realized he was looking down the muzzle of a fully charged laser pistol.  “I-I-I meant no offense.” He turned and practically ran down the street.

Brian turned to his partner.  “Put the gun down, Yang Guang.  You know I’m not interested.”  
Justin expertly twirled the pistol around his finger and slid it back into its holster.  “I know stud, but did you see the look on his face?  Priceless!”

Brian projected his thoughts to his boy.  _“You can’t go ‘round being so aggressive on this planet, Yang Guang.”_

Justin dipped his head in a show of submission before lifting his eyes and grinning wickedly.  _”I couldn’t resist.  Besides, no one takes those types of liberties with you when I’m around…at least not without my permission.”_

Brian grinned and raised his eyebrow.  _”Is that right?  Feeling pretty sure of yourself, aren’t ya boy?”_

Justin slapped Brian’s ass.  “Damn right.  This is mine.”

“You just had to say that out loud, didn’t ya?”  Brian shook his head.

“Hell yeah, stud.  I want everyone to know that sexy piece belongs to me.”

Brain gazed into the lavender colored eyes that were as familiar to him as his own at this point.  “Piece?  Piece??!!  Who the hell are you calling a piece of ass?!”

Justin winked, leaned closer and whispered, “If the cock fits, sit on it.”

Brian couldn’t help himself.  He leaned his head back and laughed loudly.

When they rounded the bend and got their first glimpse of Liberty, Justin thought Brian was going to have a heart attack.  His beautiful ship, their home, was covered in Christmas lights and garland.  Brian charged up the ramp. “What the fuck?”

Ben met Brian with a look of shame on his face. "Sorry Captain, but there was nothing I could do to stop him! He was armed with mistletoe, and claimed he wasn't afraid to use it."

Justin turned and smiled at Emmett.  "Well I think it looks great, Em."

Brian glared at his boy, who was back to being a blond since the threat of the Alliance wasn’t strong.  "You would agree with him simply for the pleasure of disagreeing with me...it looks like shit."

Justin raised an eyebrow. "Do I need to take you back to our quarters for a little lesson in manners?"

Brian grinned. "By all means little boy.  Let's not forget who controls that pretty collar around your neck."

They were still chuckling when Mel walked to to greet them.  “Nice to have you back aboard, Sir.  Did you get everything?”  Melanie (Mel) Marcus was Brian’s first officer and the other mother of his son, Gus.

“Thanks Mel.  How’s my boy doing?”  Gus was almost two years old now and the light of Brian’s life.

“Driving his mothers insane, but I think he gets that from his father.” Mel winked at Brian.

Justin laughed.  “She got you there, stud.”

Brian stalked towards the bridge growling like a wounded bear.  “Where’s the respect?  I’m the Captain of this boat!”

Justin winked at Mel and followed his Captain into the bridge quickly taking a seat and firing up the engines.  Brian flipped a switch and announced, “We’re about to take off.  Are we all present and accounted for?”

Ben’s voice was heard over the ship’s intercom.  “All present, Captain.  Ready to roll.  Cargo bay doors secured.”

Brian sat down in the navigator’s chair and buckled up.  He felt the powerful engines engaging as Justin slowly lifted off and headed into space.  The familiar hum of the ship soon had him nodding off.  He trusted Justin to get them where they needed to be.  The great thing about being on this side of the black was there weren’t that many ships still able to fly, so they made a killing transporting cargo between the planets…legally.

Brian wasn’t sure how long he’d been asleep or what exactly woke him, but he quickly scanned the radar. “Where the gui (hell) are we?”

Justin shrugged his shoulders.  “How the hell should I know?  My navigator fell asleep at the wheel.”

“We aren’t on the right course, Yang Guang!”

Justin glared at Brian, shut down the ship’s engines and set the far range scanners on alert.  "Damn it. I told you we should turn left after the asteroid belt, but noooo...you just had to insist we go right to prove me wrong."

Brian turned around and pointed his finger in Justin's face. "Don't blame me. I wasn't the one that took the wrong worm hole two leagues back!"

Justin grabbed the front of his partner's shirt and slammed him up against the bulk head, pressing his body firmly against the muscular chest before claiming Brian's mouth in a rough kiss.

Brian felt dazed when he was freed and used the wall to hold himself up as the dizzying sensations that always assaulted his senses when his partner was near ran riot through his body.  He gasped breathlessly, "No fucking fair using that super-human strength,Yang Guang."

Justin licked his lips enjoying the Captain's taste as his eyes devoured every inch of skin he could see.  "All's fair in love and war.  You know that.  Besides, if you don't want my base urges to take control, stop looking so sexy all the time."

Brian threw his hands in the air.  "Gui (hell) only you could blame me for this!  How many times do I have to..."

Justin shoved him back against the wall capturing his mouth in another brutal kiss, moving his hands around to squeeze his ass as he projected his thoughts to his partner. _“We’ll correct the course later.  Nothing to worry about at the moment except the fact that I’m going to cao (fuck) you so hard you won’t be able to sit down for a week.”_

Brian wasn't about to be outdone, so he projected some thoughts of his own as he sucked the invading tongue, grinding his erection against Justin's. _“Bring it on, little boy.  Do you think you’re man enough to take me on?”_

Justin turned and looked at the door using his mind to slam the lock home before turning his lavender eyes back to his partner.  He reached between Brian’s legs and gripped him firmly.  _“I’m man enough to take you Captain.  The question is...can you take me?”_

Brian closed his eyes and moaned softly. _“I can take anything you can dish out, Yang Guang.”_

Justin put a hand around Brian’s throat, not to choke him, but to hold him still.  He looked into lust filled hazel eyes. “I’m going to have my dessert before dinner.”

Brian moved his hands to pull Justin closer, but found his hands yanked above his head and pinned to the wall by an invisible force.  His shirt was pushed up over his head to hang on his arms as his pants were shoved down around his ankles.  “No fair using your powers on me.”

“I thought you said you could take anything I could dish out, stud.”

Brian felt his lower body being lifted from the floor.  His shoes and pants slid off as his legs were raised higher.  He felt his legs being shoved apart by the same invisible force that was holding him horizontal in the air.  “I can take it, Yang Guang.  I just mentioned that it was unfair.”

Justin let his eyes travel over every inch of Brian’s naked body.  His lavender eyes burned with an eerie glow as he met his partner’s gaze.  “How do you like my sling, slave boy?”

Brian tried to struggle but he couldn’t move a single muscle in his body.  He was amazed that he could still breathe and his heart was still beating.  “I’m no slave boy.”

Justin slowly walked around Brian’s levitated body trailing his fingertips as he went.  He leaned down and whispered huskily into his boy’s ear.  “I could make you do anything I wanted.  I could make you feel pain with just a thought or pleasure beyond your wildest dreams.  I could turn you into a little whore and watch as man after man used you and you’d do anything they asked you to do.  I can make you come without touching you, so when I call you my slave boy, you better believe that you’re my slave boy.”

Brian opened his mouth to tell Justin to go fuck himself, but all that came out was a garbled, “Yes, Sir.”

“Now, now Brian.  Are you going to play or not?  I’ll make it worth it.”

Brian felt something breach him and go straight for his prostate like a guided missile.  He saw sparks behind his eyelids as the pleasure zapped through his body in waves.  His cock had gotten harder and harder with each image Justin placed in his head of him being used like a party favour.  Images of him on his knees servicing man after man, images of him being fucked over and over, images of crawling to Justin on his hands and knees all mixed with the pleasure he was experiencing and he knew he could come at any second.  “CAAAAOOO!!!”   (FUUUUCK!!!)

Justin unzipped his pants and stepped between Brian’s legs.  He stroked himself a few times as he enjoyed his partner’s pleasure.  He took aim and slid inside effortlessly moaning as the muscles tightened around him.  He set a fast and brutal pace, slamming into Brian over and over.

Brian couldn’t breathe.  It was almost painful the level of pleasure he was experiencing.  He felt both his own pleasure and Justin’s...it was too much.  “Please.”

Justin closed his eyes as he shot deep inside Brian.  “Come, now!”

Brian would have screamed loud enough for the folks back on Silas to hear if Justin’s power hadn’t muffled him.  He saw a bright, blinding light followed by total black as his body bucked in mid-air.

Justin slowly pulled out and lowered Brian until his feet were touching the floor.  He continued to hold his partner upright, giving him time to catch his breath and balance.  He zipped himself up and leaned in kissing those perfect lips.  “Let’s get you dressed. I’m starving.”

Brian finally regained control of his muscles and helped Justin dress him.  “You do realize that you’ll be in that sling tonight, right?”

Justin winked.  “I’d love to, but first I need some food.”

“Well we are having that big dinner tonight.  I think it has something to do with some holiday.”  Brian grinned.

Justin smacked his shoulder and laughed.  “You know damn well it’s Christmas Eve.”

Brian sighed dramatically.  “Let’s go put in an appearance with the freaky family before they send out search parties.”

Hand in hand they walked into the dining room and smiled at the people gathered around the long wooden table.

Emmett was busy helping Debbie and Craig put platters of food on the table when he looked up.  “Merry Christmas, you two.  How do you like the decorations?”

Brian started to say something but Justin cut him off.  “It looks wonderful, Em.  Thank you for going to all the trouble, especially with kids on board.”

Peter and John left their place at the table to hug their Uncles.  John asked, “What did you get us for Christmas, Uncle Bri?”

Peter squeezed Justin’s waist.  “Well I’m sure Uncle Justin’s gift will be the best.”

Justin ruffled Peter’s hair affectionately.  The boy had been his most ardent supporter and as close to him as a son.  He loved John too, but John preferred to keep company with Brian leaving Peter and Justin to their own devices.  “I suggest you boys go take a seat.  We’re not opening gifts till tomorrow anyway.”

Brian and Justin took their place at the head of the table still smiling.  Michael whispered something into his partner’s ear causing him to laugh loudly.

“What did you tell, Big Ben, Mikey?”  Brian raised his eyebrow and gave his friend ‘the look.’

Michael turned and looked at Brian.  “I simply told him that I wished you two would be more careful about what you psychically project.  I’m extremely uncomfortable right now and will have to wait until after dinner to rectify that problem.”

Justin smirked.  “You know you enjoyed it, Mikey.”

Craig and Debbie brought the last of the platters to the table and took their seats.  They’d been married for a couple of months and seemed extremely happy.   Emmett started some Christmas music playing over the ship’s intercom softly before taking a seat next to his partner, Ted.  Mel and Lindz fussed over Gus who was seated between them in his booster chair.

Brian looked around the table at his family and smiled.  They’d survived so much to get here, and he was glad they all seemed to be as happy as he was with the life they’d forged for themselves out here in the black.  He picked up his glass and stood up.  “I just want to say that I’m one lucky hundan (bastard) to have all of you in my life and I know that no matter what the Alliance throws our way, we’ll persevere.  So Merry Christmas to us all!”

Everyone stood and held their glasses high.  “Merry Christmas!”  



End file.
